


LIKE I DID YESTERDAY; HERNST

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: Actually not smut for oncePossible Trigger???





	LIKE I DID YESTERDAY; HERNST

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved, so please do that!!

This sucks but here ya go

It had been exactly 7 years since the boys had spoken. Yet, Ernst Robel remembered it like it was yesterday. The words, "I have to go" stung him. He noticed the pain in the other boy as he said it, how tears strung down his cheekbones. Ernst wanted him back, he wished they could still be together, and he knew his boyfriend, Hanschen, would feel the same. And with that, Hanschen left the city, without rhyme or reason. In the years that followed, just loneliness and darkness for Ernst.

Ernst was now 20, and lived in the city, all alone in a small apartment. No matter how many years had passed, he still couldn't help but think that Hanschen was out there, somewhere. And, one day, he would cradle Ernst, and tell him everything was okay. His life changed for the better the day he applied for a job at a small coffee shop.

He wandered into the shop, before being greeted by a familiar face. Anxiety suddenly stroke him, and he didn't know what to say. They came closer. "Ernst?" Hanschen smiled slightly. "Oh-uh-hello...." He said nervously. "You remember me, right? From when we were children? Oh I'm so sorry for leaving you.." Hanschen said, noticing his uncomfortableness. "N-no, its fine. Im just happy you're here..." Ernst smiled. "Oh..okay. Would you like to come over later?" Hanschen asked him. He nodded. 

Ernst arrived at his apartment a few hours later. He was greeted with a cat at the door. "Who's this?" He asked Hanschen. "Oh, that's my cat, Eloise." He said, with a light smile. "Come in." He invited. Ernst sat on the couch. "Can we talk for a moment?" Ernst suddenly asked. "Of course, what would you like to talk about?" Hanschen replied, comfortingly. "If you loved me, why'd you leave me?" Ernst asked, as tears stung his eyes just from saying it. 

Hanschen was just fourteen when his unapproving parents found out about his boyfriend, Ernst. They were destined to end that so called "sinful" relationship one way or another. Hanschen thought it over, and decided it was better if he left, to keep Ernst safe. He couldn't tell him that, of course. And with that, he left for Berlin and hadn't come back for years. 

The boys were now cuddled up in Hanschen's bed with tear-stained eyes. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." Hanschen said, soothingly. he cuddled up into the other boy, which made him smile. They embraced, finally, after so long. All seemed to be perfect in this moment.


End file.
